


Kuroo

by rabiddog



Series: Kageyama harem [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Hickeys, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kuroo liked making out with Kageyama.Kageyama liked going back to volleyball.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kageyama harem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961560
Comments: 8
Kudos: 307





	Kuroo

“K-Kuroo,” Kageyama hissed softly between clenched teeth, his head thrown back against the wall as strong arms slunk further around his waist and down to gently grip at a firm ass. The somewhat sultry motion elicited another soft murmur from the younger setter, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Kageyama wanted to protest, he wanted to cross his arms over his chest and go in a little grump with his boyfriend, but he just couldn’t. As much as he might pretend to play hard to get at times, he was more than open to short and sweet back sessions like the one they were currently partaking in. 

They didn’t happen too often, of course, with both Kageyama and Kuroo living in different parts rather far away from each other. Still, whenever their teams would come together for practice matches or training camps, the two boyfriends would sneak off whenever possible. 

Their sessions were hasty and to the point, but Kageyama cherished them all the same. 

“Kuroo,” Kageyama breathed out, a little breathier than the last time he’d spoken his boyfriend’s name. A hot flush had also spread up his neck and towards the tips of his ears. 

The man in question pulled away from Tobio’s neck just barely, his hot breath fanning across the (newly bruised) expanse of skin, and gusting over pale, milky flesh too. “Hm?” He asked curiously, offering a small nip against Kageyama’s skin as a response. 

Tobio had to physically chase away the urge to just melt back into Kuroo’s soft embrace and gently pushed at the other boy’s hard chest instead. 

“We should probably start heading back inside, shouldn’t we? I don’t want to miss any practice matches.” He mumbled, his gaze shifting back towards the building they were currently supposed to be in, doing stretches and other exercises to warm up. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but to chuckle, pulling Kageyama closer as the setter tried to pull away. “Do we really have to? Can’t we have a few more minutes?” 

Kageyama paused to think on it, his brows furrowed somewhat. While he really wanted to spend a little longer with Kuroo, he truly did like playing volleyball too. Plus, he wanted to try to find Akaashi to ask the setter for some tips with how he played, and he told Tetsurou as much. 

“No. I would like to get some more practice in. Plus, I wanna find Akaashi and ask him for some tips.” Tobio explained, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Kuroo’s cheek before pulling back. 

Kuroo pouted. “Oh? Can’t I give you tips? I’ll have you know I’m quite a fantastic volleyball player.” His pout flipped to a cocky smirk, and his fingers trailed upwards along Kageyama’s body to gently caress his soft cheek. 

The raven-head rolled his eyes a little, giving a small sigh as he gently moved Kuroo’s hands down and linked their fingers instead. Kageyama wasn’t a huge fan of touching, but he’d made a huge exception for Kuroo (plus, he just really liked the older boy’s hugs, not that he’d ever admitted that out loud). 

“You’re not a setter, though, Kuroo.” Tobio pointed out; a fond look in his eyes, but he didn’t let the soft emotion show directly on his face. He still wasn’t too used to feeling things that weren’t just anger, irritation, or an overbearing sense of pride. Kageyama’s range of emotions wasn’t very vast, and everyone knew that, but he really was trying his best. 

Kuroo smiled at that. “I guess I’m not, am I?” He sighed, although he wasn’t upset, far from it. “Come on, then, crow.” 

Kageyama snorted lightly at the nickname. “Should I start calling you kitty?” He asked curiously. 

Tetsurou thought on it for a moment as he began walking with Kageyama back towards the loud sports hall. They were a slight away, and yet he could already hear Bokuto’s overly-loud shouts of, “Hey, hey, hey!!” Kuroo loved his best friend, but god, he was incredibly loud. 

“Maybe you should. I think it’s pretty cute. Don’t you?” Kuroo questioned, shooting Kageyama a look accompanied by a sly smirk. 

The setter’s cheeks flamed, and he shrugged a little. “I don’t know. It’s just a nickname, I guess.” He offered lightly, glancing away from his boyfriend’s rather piercing gaze. He didn’t really have an opinion on all of the mushy stuff that Kuroo liked. Kageyama was just into... volleyball. 

“Can I set for you when we’re back in there?” Kageyama blurted out just as Kuroo was about to respond to what he’d said before. 

Tetsurou’s brows raised somewhat, pausing in his steps to look over Kageyama. “Dude, obviously!” He grinned, rolling his eyes and letting a fond expression back onto his sharp features. “You don’t even have to ask. I bet I can spike way better than the tangerine.” 

Kageyama snorted a little. “Right now? Anyone can spike better than Hinata. He’s getting there though, don’t dismiss him.” He warned, sticking his tongue out a little. 

Kuroo was pretty much the only person that Kageyama let his walls down around. He didn’t mind acting a little more playful around the overly-energetic Nekoma player, just because the older boy brought such a good and enjoyable vibe wherever he went. Tobio almost felt as Kuroo’s very presence drew him in. 

Tetsurou rolled his eyes, gently pushing Kageyama through the doors and back into the busy gym. Nobody had noticed them leaving earlier, and nobody saw them coming back in either- “Hey, hey, hey, Kuroo!” Or, maybe somebody had noticed them coming in. 

“Ah, I’m going to go see what he wants, Kags. Is that alright?” Kuroo asked, glancing down at his boyfriend. 

Kageyama was already nodding. “Mhm. Ah, I see Akaashi. I’ll talk to you later, alright?” He smiled briefly, just barely resisting the urge to pull Kuroo down into a kiss in front of everyone, before slinking off. 

It wasn’t like they were utterly hiding their relationship from everyone or anything; they just didn’t like to flaunt it is all. Well, Kageyama didn’t want to flaunt it. Kuroo had no problem shouting to the roof to that Tobio was his and his alone. But still. 

Kuroo watched Kageyama go, before heading over to his own best friend with a somewhat exasperated smile.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
